1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image display over a network, and more specifically to improved image color display over a network.
2. Background of the Invention
Most color correction schemes require the characterization of the image source and image destination/target display systems. The color correction adjusts the colors of an image to make it appear on the destination system such that it closely resembles the colors as displayed on the source system. These color correction systems typically improve the color rendering or reproduction and tone rendering/reproduction of the images.
However, it is not always possible to obtain the characterization of each individual destination display in order to provide completely accurate color correction using these systems. It would be beneficial to the user (destination display) if the accuracy of the color corrected were improved compared with no color-correction.
The features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description and accompanying figures that follow. In the figures and description, numerals indicate the various features of the invention, like numerals referring to like features throughout both the drawings and the description.